Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 disclose that in an electron microscope, an aluminum alloy or the like are used in order to reduce the weight of a sample chamber or a column. In both of these Patent Literature the importance of magnetic shield is indicated, and with regard to arrangement of a magnetic shield, it is shown that a ferromagnetic is disposed in an inner surface of a sample chamber and/or a column.
In an electron microscope shown in Patent Literature 3, an objective lens comprising a ferromagnet projects to the vicinity of a sample provided in the center of a sample chamber space. This configuration is for obtaining a high resolution of a microscope.
Conventionally, also in an electron microscope with an objective lens projecting into a sample chamber space as shown in Patent Literature 3, a magnetic shield is disposed so as to be along the inner surface of a sample chamber as shown in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2.